


[Podfic] gone (play on)

by skazka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047348">"gone (play on)"</a> by Carmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] gone (play on)

  
Podficced with permission of the original author. (Apologies for the plain/uninspired album art!) 

**Length:** 9:11 min.  
 **Content Notes** : Trauma, past sexual assault, brief suicidal ideation.  
 **Download Link (MF, .mp3 format):** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lozbxc4ahzbdihd/Gone+%28Play+On%29+.mp3)  
 **Download Link (Direct):** [here](http://ska.alifero.us/podfic_goneplayon.mp3)  
Streaming: 

**Author's Note:**

> (I should/could podfic the preceding part of this series, but I'm not totally solid on my podficcing abilities and it has pretty emotionally intense scenes of sexual assault in it, so I might hold off.)


End file.
